Maestro contra Genio
by alicexxshun
Summary: -Un maestro es alguien que estudio toda su vida para tener el IQ mas alto en su área de especialidad, pero un Genio es alguien con talento nato no necesita estudios, ni la aprobación de nadie para demostrar que es el mejor. —Oh esto va estar bueno— farfullo contra mi oído— como falles esta prueba mejor ve haciendo fila para la facultad de enfermería eh, Gehabich—


Titulo: Maestro contra Genio.

Disclaimer: Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenece, esta es una acción si animo de lucro.

Notas: Eh vuelto a la vida, Las redes sociales son una catástrofe humana, no pude salir de ellas o mas bien no eh salido, bueno el punto es que quise hacer un fanfic y luego subirlo, espero les guste y si ahí alguien que aun le guste mis letras me encantaría que me lo dijera, me subiría el animo, los quiero mucho gracias por todo.

También eh querido mencionar esto, yo quiero regresar espero me lean gracias.

_-Un maestro es alguien que estudio toda su vida para tener el IQ mas alto en su área de especialidad, pero un Genio es alguien con talento nato no necesita estudios, ni la aprobación de nadie para demostrar que es el mejor. —Oh esto va estar bueno— farfullo contra mi oído— como falles esta prueba mejor ve haciendo fila para la facultad de enfermería eh, Gehabich—_

* * *

_**M**aestro **contra **Geni**o**._

_"Si en algún momento nuestros corazones se separan antes del fina del Día, solo tienes que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que yo eh ganado."Alicexxshun_

* * *

_—Muy bien pueden comenzar ¡ya!.__— _Grita, el genio de Shun, tan fuerte que pudo ensordecer a cualquiera, pero no a mi. Estaba preparada mis oídos parecían ya sordos, no escuchaba nada que no fueran los pies de mis competidores, ¡si competidores!, Estoy en la carrera mas importante de mi vida, para llegar temprano al salón de clases y poder empezar antes mi prueba, para terminar antes y poder conseguir mi tan amada beca.

Claro se preguntaran ¿porque correr?, ¿porque Shun nos da la salida?, respuestas fáciles, Por que el Genio de Shun es el mas inteligente y prometió ayudar al primero en llegar al salón A13, ¿por que? le pareció divertido jugar con nosotros, Le fascina sentirse importante eso y quiere fastidiar mi vida. Corro lo mas rápido que mis piernas pueden hacerlo, solo eran unas escaleras y llegábamos al aula no tenia tiempo de descansar, visualizo a lo lejos el A13, es perfecto soy la primera. Es exacto como predije, soy a primera en entrar solo esta Shun y también su ego que nunca se separaban, no fingió asombro al verme, sabia que ganaría, así soy quiero algo lo veo y lo obtengo. todo menos a Shun, ¿irónico no?. Mientras los demás entraban detrás de mi y se acomodaban con evidente molestia, el se acerco lentamente sin decir palabra alguna hasta quedar frente de mi.

___—¿Pero que tenemos aquí?____—_ soltó una carcajada burlona ___—_una rubia sexy queriendo quedarse a solas en el salón. ¿conmigo?.— ¡sexy bastardo, muérete!, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora. Shun tiene esa mirada en los ojos indescriptible. el era así, indescriptible, por no decir perfecto.—_¿que los ratones te comieron la lengua?, o puede ser que acaso estés ¿nerviosa?. No eso no puede ser, ¿tu me odias no?_.— dijo riendo por lo bajo._—anda ve a sentarte, ¡ te ayudo con la prueba! yo cumplo mis promesas._— finalizo. me gire y camine a mi asiento y me senté, es lo único que estoy consciente de estar haciendo. Shun rió lo mas duro posible inundando toda el aula con su voz.

—¿ _Pero que._..?— no logro completar la frase, El me interrumpe abrupta-mente. Mientras que corre directamente a mi asiento.

_—Oye Gehabich, así me gusta, que ¡me obedezcas!._— Parece muy divertido, ¡maldito!.— _anda inicia la prueba y_a— termino entregándome la prueba. Ups un pequeño detalle, olvide aclarar que Shun ¿_es mi maestro de españo_l? .

—_bah, ni que te hiciere caso porque te considere una autoridad, te hago caso por bien propio.—_ continué, pero estoy analizando lo que acaba de salir por mi boca, ¿estoy bien de la cabeza?, es obvio que no. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿que responderá a eso?.

—_ Oh Dios_ mio—hablo claro y fuerte— _Gehabich, ¡que has dicho!, si yo eh hecho todo lo posible para que pases esta clase, con tus pésimos ensayos, tu mala ortografía, tus pésimas ideas para libros, y tus sueños sin cumplir, quería ayudarte, lo haré de todos modos, no puedo evitar imaginarme su vida si pierdes esta prueba. — _termino. con esas freces tan triunfales solo como el sabe decirlas, perfectas. se giro y camino lentamente hasta su escritorio.

—_ ¡No quiero, ni necesito tu ayuda!_ — se dio media vuelta con cara de incredulidad.

— _vale Gehabich, no te ayudare, pero vigilare bien que no te copies de nadie_— dijo sonriendo, mientras clavaba su mirada fija en pasado como una hora, pero ¡oh joder! los demás usan su móvil envían textos, para las preguntan que no se saben, y el genio de Shun solo me mira a mi, ¡grrrr! de vería ser imparcial.

—_¡Oye, que no ves que los demás están copiándose!_— no pareció sorprenderse ni adoptar una postura mas seria, por el contrario no hizo nada solo se limito abrir su boca para decir algo.

_—Ellos aceptaron mi ayuda, tu por el contrario admitiste: no solo ser lo suficientemente buena, si no incluso pisoteaste mi moral y ética; al negarte a recibir mi ayuda, sufre._— Siguió con su mirada clavada en mi y sin expresión alguna. ¿que hago? ¡¿que carajos hago?!, no tengo nada que decir o hacer, tendré oportunidad de presentarla de nuevo en 3 meses, sin Shun ni su ego presentes, me resigno. Termine de anotar todas las respuestas faltan-tes al asar, me pare y entregue mi prueba a Shun.

— _¿ eh Gehabich? tu eres la primera en todo ¿no?._ — se limito a mirar mi prueba e indicarme que abandonara el salón. eh decidido salir lo mas rápido que puedo de esa aula, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Tengo el vano presentimiento de que mostrara mi prueba frente a todos explicándoles el porque todas las preguntas estaban malas, una por una, sera todo tan increíblemente humillante.

* * *

—_Si viste, esa prueba esta muy sencilla, que mal por los que sacaron uno_— pasan por mi lado alardeando Shun con la maestra de la facultad de Química Fabia Sheen. Esa perfecta joven de tan solo veintidós años, con un Ph.D en Química. apenas acaban de salir de la prueba. Todos los estudiantes ya habrían regresado a sus casas. Pero yo seguía ahí, quería encontrar una forma de vengarme de ese "_Sexisymbol_" Falso de Shun Kazami.

—_Oye, tu_—Grite al aire, sin dirección a una persona en especifico, ademas habían cientos de personas de otras facultades rondando por ahí era la excusa perfecta, quería saber si Shun volteaba a mirarme o Fabia, ¡Eureka! ambos voltearon. Me miraban con cara de incredulidad, altanería y un poco de desprecio.— N_o me refería a ustedes, no soy tan irrespetuosa._—termine con esas sonrisas triunfales que solo yo se dar cuando quiero salirme con la mía.

—_Tsk_— era un regaño reprimido de Fabia, era como decir "_soy amable, respetuosa, te entiendo, pero no me contra digas o morirás._"—_mejor desaparezca Gehabich.— _Puntualizo, con gesto avergonzado. No había contado. ni siquiera yo lo habría previsto, que el director de sede estaba pasando por ahí. Oh cielo santo en su lugar me mudaría de universo.

—_Señorita Sheen, me haría el grande honor de acompañarme a mi oficina junto con su milagroso cerebro, y su endemoniada boc_a.— hablo claro fuerte, autoritario, en un tono tan endemoniada-mente escalofriante que me recorrió un espasmo desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

_—Si claro, voy deme un segundo—_ miro a Shun con cara avergonzada, y luego a mi con el mismo gesto por unas milésimas de segundo— _vamos_— puntualizo.

—Gehabich, no te das cuenta del ¿gran plan?—mire con cara de incredulidad y exasperación, no podría al menos ¿ser mas claro?._  
_

—Cual plan?—

—El que un _**M**aestro __**p**laneo **contra **u**n **Geni**o—** _ronroneo cerda de mi rostro con una mirada indescriptible— Quizás te guste saber, que fuiste la única que saco una nota mas alta que yo en la prueba.— termino dándome un abrazo del tamaño de un oso, fue algo caluroso, pude sentir mi respiración al cien por ciento, no duro mas de tres segundos pero pude sentirme en el cielo con el. Shun se retiro sonriendo con una mueca torcida y desapareció de mi vista como un rayo. empiezo a caminar rumbo alas escaleras con el fin de irme a casa cuando, siento que alguien me da un golpe en una zona de mi columna vertebral y luego siento otro, y otro.

—¡Parad!—Exclame, para darme vuelta y encontrarme con unos críos, de primer semestre. —¿que hacéis?— me miraron y rieron.

—nada, aun...— rieron. toque mi espalda para encontrarme con un letrero de "Golpeame" carajos Shun, ¡ Me vengare !... oh mañana lloraras kazami. pensé solo para salir corriendo ala puerta donde me esperaba un balde de pintura, que me echaron encima. tirándome una simple nota, "Hotel internacional, Ocho pasado el meridiano cena, tu & Yo...Shun. "

—¡Kazami! que carajo es esto ¡dime!—grite con exasperación, y pude ver a lo lejos su auto poner las luces en alto para ser notado, era un juego que planeaba continuar o si...

* * *

Si continuara, lo subí hace un tiempo, como oneshot pero esta vez continuara ya tengo listo el otro cap, 10 reviews y los subo, solo quiero leer si alguien me lee si no, no ahí problema, me conformo con que me recuerden, pero por favor uno, al menos por estar de regreso...

los ama AlicexxShun :*


End file.
